


Song

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [17]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lake District</i><br/>The songs that define the trip. And give the feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may not work if you don't know these songs! Blue Swede's [Hooked On A Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk) and Adele's [Make You Feel My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng)

You know when you listen to a song a lot at a certain time in your life and then every time you hear that song after it just takes you back to that moment?

Song 1

Hero had found ‘Awesome Mix Vol. 1’, the soundtrack to ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’, in a service station WHSmiths.

“I don’t remember the last time I bought a CD,” she mused once back in Francis as she undid the cellophane.

“I’m pretty sure… I think I have all those songs on my iPod,” Balthazar said. His iPod had been their dedicated music supplier for the trip so far as no one else’s had half the range or breadth of music as his comprehensive collection.

“It’s nice to actually have a CD though, isn’t it?”

“When did CDs become old school?” Pedro laughed.

They were all in a ludicrously good mood. In the night, the rain had stopped and they had woken to a crisp winter blue sky. The walk from their hostel to Lake Windermere had been a chilly one but… just wow. It was so beautiful that they had considered staying for another day to explore further. But Hero had become even more stringent about the itinerary since Jessie and Bristol had been squeezed in.

So they were off again in the gathering dusk towards their next destination, Liverpool.

Hero passed the CD forwards to Beatrice who was in the front seat and Benedick said from behind the wheel, “Turn it up, Bea. The first song is AH-mezzing.”

“Yeah!” Pedro agreed from behind. “This is Ben and my’s karaoke song for sure.”

“Oh, this should be good…” Beatrice grinned as she slipped the CD in.

“OOGA-CHAKA, OOGA-OOGA!” Pedro and Benedick immediately bellowed, causing the rest of them to fall about laughing. And then join in.

“OOGA-CHAKA, OOGA-OOGA!” Hero and Bea continued, Hero’s eyes shining in her attempts to not laugh. Balthazar’s contribution was somewhat more self-aware but nonetheless exuded happiness.

Pedro and Benedick took the lead vocals in bravely reverberating tones.

_“I can’t stop this feeling! Deep inside of me!”_

Pedro’s grin was wide as he turned to Balthazar, who was on the opposite end of the backseat. _“You just don’t realise – what you do to me!”_

Beatrice joined in, her eyes flitting towards where Benedick was headbanging over the wheel, a smile on her face. _“When you hold me in your arms so tight - You let me know everything's all right!”_

Altogether. _“I – I – I – I – I’m HOOKED ON A FEELING!”_

Pedro provided the horns. _“Duh - doo- duh dooo!”_

 _“I’m high on believing!”_ And he did look high, his glimmering eyes unswervingly fixed on Balthazar’s. _“That you’re in love with me!”_

Pedro and Benedick were the only one’s who knew the next verse, but their singing harmonised well with the sniggers and laughter from the others.

_“Lips as sweet as candy. Its taste is on my mind! Girl, you got me thirsty for another cup of wine!”_

Balthazar had felt about to pass out without the smallest of winks that Pedro provided. There was no way that this could be real life.

Benedick was probably putting them all in danger. His eyes were alternating between passionately closed for the high notes and looking at Beatrice. “ _Got a bug from you girl but I don't need no cure! I'll just stay a victim - If I can for sure!”_

Altogether. _“I – I – I – I – I’m HOOKED ON A FEELING!”_

The ‘Awesome Mix Vol. 1’ didn’t leave the CD player for the rest of the trip.

 

Song 2

“ _Balth_ ,” Pedro hissed into the darkness of the hostel bedroom. “ _Balthy._ You awake?”

They were both on the top bunk of beds that were at right angles to each other so that they lay with their heads inches apart.

“Yeah, kinda,” Balthazar whispered back, his voice full of sleep.

“I can’t sleep.”

Pedro could hear Balthazar’s smirk. “You shouldn’t have drunk all that coffee.”

“Will you sing to me?”

There was a pause then Balthazar said, “What?”

“A lullaby,” Pedro whispered. “A really quiet lullaby.” Though to be honest, he wasn’t worried about disturbing anyone else. They were the only visitors in the entire hostel and the girls had decided to commandeer their own room for the night. The only other person in with Pedro and Balthazar was Benedick and his steady snores had been emanating from his bed within a minute of his head touching the pillow.

“I don’t know any lullabies,” Balthazar responded.

“Something really soothing.”

“Ok.”

“Got something?”

“Yeah.” There was a pause and then Balthazar’s gentle voice started low as he sang a soft and simple version of the familiar Adele lyrics.

_“When the wind is blowing in your face… And the whole world is on your case… I could offer you a warm embrace… To make you feel my love.”_

Pedro felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He waited for the next verse with baited breath, loving the sound of Balthazar’s almost husky voice as he tried to sing quietly.

_“When the evening shadows and the stars appear… And there is no one there to dry your tears… I could hold you for a million years… To make you feel my love.”_

There was a pause as Balthazar turned in his bed so he was on his side.

_“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet but I will never do you wrong.”_

And the song became a heartbreaking, tentative whisper.

_“I’ve known it from the moment that we met - no doubt in my mind where you belong.”_

Balthazar faltered, almost as if he was biting something back, holding something in. But when he sang again it with such raw honesty that Pedro felt his whole chest split open.

_"I could make you happy make your dreams come true._ _Nothing that I wouldn’t do._ _Go to the ends of the earth for you_ _…_ _To make you feel my love."_

The silence that followed the end of the song echoed around all the chambers of Pedro’s heart. He realised that  he should say something but was completely incapable of doing so.

Pedro slid his hand up past his pillow and through the slats between their beds. Balthazar must have understood because Pedro heard him moving and their fingertips connected in the darkness. A tremor ran through Pedro’s whole body.

Pedro opened his mouth to say something – anything – but failed, and closed it again. Instead he ran his fingers down Balthazar’s palm, the sensation of his soft skin heightened by the darkness. Balthazar’s fingers entwined themselves in his own and eventually, when Pedro’s heart rate had stopped racing, that was how they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Caitlin and Emily can attest that I was like 'lskjflgalkhsg' at the thought of Balthy singing this song to Pedro. I literally told them about this before LLFLs even started! So I really hope that you agree ;) ;)


End file.
